The present invention relates to devices for supplying a flammable fluid to a burner by means of "wicking" where the rate of flow of the fluid can be selectively controlled by the porosity of the wick means.
The present invention more particularly applies to a wick arrangement for use, for example, in cigarette lighters where it is desirable to provide a flammable fluid wet wick which can be readily ignited by means of a spark for the purpose of lighting cigarettes, other tobacco products or providing ignition for other purposes.
Past lighter arrangements have operated successfully in outdoor applications but are not likewise suitable for indoor operation because the construction provides a fuel inter-mixture which is too rich.
Moreover, prior art wicking assemblies as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,608, J. C. Lockwood, have provided arrangements including a reservoir to store a flammable fluid where a second chamber is provided utilizing a valve arrangement between the reservoir and the second chamber for admission of the flammable fluid to the second chamber thence to the ignition area by means of wicking.
In the arrangement shown in the above-noted patent, and in other similar arrangements, it has been necessary to selectively admit a quantity of fluid to the wicking arrangement prior to ignition of the lighter. Furthermore, the period of burn of the lighter is limited by volume of the second chamber.
Other arrangements have provided no such second chamber and in such arrangements the rate of evaporation of the flammable fluid is totally uncontrolled and is a function of the relative clearance between the wick and the lighter body so that excessive fluid loss occurs both by evaporation and by simple leakage when the lighter is stored in an inverted position.
In arrangements as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,608, the introduction of the mechanical valve between the reservoir and the second chamber, while satisfactory for some purposes, limits the useful life of the lighter in that whereon the seals of the transfer valve ultimately results in effective failure of the lighter and thereby limits the lifespan of the lighter.
Additionally, the use of the transfer valve between the reservoir and the second chamber increases the costs of the lighter assembly and complicates the fabrication of the lighter.
No device is presently known, for use with a lighter assembly or burner arrangements utilizing a flammable fluid and a wicking device where an arrangement is provided to internally and continuously supply a quantity of flammable fluid to a wicking arrangement where it is not necessary to periodically introduce additional fluids through a second chamber for supply to the burning area of the wick and where a valve arrangement is not needed.